Lo que lo hubiera cambiado todo
by arturo730
Summary: Severus llamo a Lily "Sangre sucia" y cuando parecia que estaban a punto de romper su amistad, Severus dice algo que cambio todo.


Hola a todos

Esta es la tercera historia que hago en fanfiction y la primera en ser de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter es una historia que me ha dado una vida muy feliz y que se ha convertido en una parte muy bonita de mi infancia, realmente le agradezco mucho a J.K. Rowling que se le haya ocurrido crear todo ese mundo. Sin embargo hay algo que nunca me ha parecido correcto sobre un personaje, y ese personaje es Severus Snape.

El personaje Severus Snape, es mi principal personaje favorito de toda la saga, y cuando leí, aprendí y conocí toda su historia, me dio mucha lastima y tristeza. Desde mi punto de vista, es uno de los personajes que tuvo una muy mala vida, y me enfermo y me molesto bastante saber como los merodeadores lo trataban (maltrato escolar).

Sinceramente, no se como JK creo e imagino a Severus, pero me ha dolido ver como fue su inicio, desarrollo y su fin. Aunque en realidad se cual fue su inspiración para crearlo, me ha dolido verlo crecer.

Y es por ese motivo que voy a escribir este fanfic sobre Severus y su más grande amor (Lily) y esto toma lugar cuando terminaron sus exámenes de sus timos. Cuando Severus llamo a Lily sangre sucia (mudblood) y este trata de disculparse pero entonces se desarrolla una discusión con ella. Todos sabemos como termino la discusión originalmente, pero en esta historia, aquí pasara algo más diferente.

Antes que nada. Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos le pertenecen a la fantástica autora J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Ahora sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

**Harry Potter:**** Lo que lo hubiera cambiado todo**

-¿Te gusto la pregunta diez, Lunatico? –Pregunto Sirius cuando salieron al vestíbulo.

-Me ha encantado –Respondió Lupin enérgicamente –"Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo". Una pregunta genial.

-¿Crees que las habrás puesto todas? –Pregunto a su vez James fingiendo preocupación.

-Creo que si –Repuso Lupin muy serio, mientras se unían a la multitud que se apiñaba alrededor de las puertas, impaciente por salir a los soleados jardines –Pero me habría bastado con tres. Uno: esta sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesto mi ropa. Tres: Se llama Remus Lupin…

Colagusano fue el único que no se rió.

-Yo he puesto la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho –Comento con ansiedad –Pero no me acordaba de que más…

-¡Mira que eres tonto, Colagusano! –Exclamo James con impaciencia –Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no…

-Baja la voz –Suplico Lupin.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew habían terminado de hacer sus exámenes timo de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el gran comedor y ahora se dirigían a los soleados jardines en donde se dirigieron a la ladera del césped hacia el lago.

-Bueno, el examen me pareció fácil –Dijo Sirius –Me sorprendería mucho que no me pusieran un extraordinario.

-A mi también –Añadió James, que se metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco una indómita snitch dorada.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-La robe –Afirmo James sin darle importancia. Empezó a jugar con la snitch, dejándola volar hasta que se alejaba unos treinta centímetros, y luego la atrapaba; tenía unos muy buenos reflejos. Colagusano lo contemplaba admirado.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra del haya que había a orillas del lago y se tumbaron en la hierba. Lupin había sacado un libro y se puso a leer tranquilo. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que pasaban por los jardines, con un aire tanto altivo y aburrido, pero con elegancia. James seguía jugando con la snitch, y cada vez dejaba que se alejase un poco más; la pelota siempre estuvo de escapar, pero el la atrapaba en el ultimo momento. Colagusano lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cada vez que James la atrapaba de una manera particularmente difícil, el soltaba un grito de asombro y aplaudía; parecía que a James le gustaba como Colagusano le prestaba atención, cuando atrapaba la pelotica dorada, tenia la costumbre de desordenarse el despeinado cabello negro, como si quisiera impedir que ofreciera un aspecto demasiado pulido, y también miraba continuamente a las chicas que se habían sentado a la orilla del lago.

-¿Puedes guardar eso? –Acabo diciendo Sirius cuando James atrapo la snitch de un modo magnifico y lo vitoreo –Antes de que Colagusano se orine por la emoción.

-Si tanto te molesta –Dijo James guardando en su bolsillo la pelota.

-Me aburro –Comento Sirius – ¡Ojala hubiera luna llena!

-¿Te aburres? –Se extraño Lupin desde detrás de su libro –Todavía nos queda transformaciones; si te aburres puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma…

Lupin le paso el libro a Sirius, pero este soltó un resoplido.

-No necesito el libro, ya me lo se todo de memoria.

-Esto te animara, Canuto –Comento James en voz baja –Mira quien esta allí.

Sirius giro la cabeza y se quedo muy quieto, como un perro olfateando un conejo.

-¡Fantástico! –Dijo con voz queda –Snivellus.

(Nota: En Hispanoamérica se le conoce como Quejicus a Snape, pero en la versión original se le llama Snivellus. Yo prefiero usar la segunda opción).

…

-Lo siento.

-No me interesa.

-¡Lo siento!

-Guarda tu aliento.

Era de noche. Lily Evans, quien vestía una túnica de gala, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en frente del portarretrato de la Dama Gorda, a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, mirando a Severus Snape, quien estaba con un rostro arrepentido.

Severus pensó que estaba pasando por un buen día, con una mañana tranquila, con una tarde sin problemas y con una acorazonada de que sacaría un extraordinario en su timo de defensa contra las artes oscuras; prácticamente un día relajado. Sin embargo, después de completar su examen, fue humillado horriblemente por James Potter y Sirius Black en medio de un grupo de estudiantes y compañeros. Se odiaba tanto haber permanecido con la guardia baja, y odiaba tanto que Potter y Black le hayan hecho semejante humillación. Pero lo que mas se odiaba, es que en medio de la vergüenza y el enojo, haya llamado a su única verdadera amiga y la única persona que lo defendió "Sangre sucia" (mudblood). Luego de que paso ese problema, fue a buscar en la noche a Lily rápidamente para pedirle disculpas.

-Solo Salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí –Dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados mirando a Severus.

-Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte así, solo…

-¡Se te salió! –No había pena en la voz de Lily –Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender porque te hablo. Tu y tus queridos amigos Mortifagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es todo lo que ustedes aspiran ser! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya-Sabes-Quien, ¿Verdad?

Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerro sin hablar.

-Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo. Tú escogiste tu camino, yo escogí el mío.

-No, escucha –Severus sonaba desesperado –no quería…

-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero a si es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?

-¡Porque te amo! –Bramo Snape –Y no quiero que dejáramos de…

Severus se callo de golpe, abriendo los oscuros ojos negros como platos y llevándose las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Lily lo miraba atónita, pensaba irse de ahí sin escuchar nada más, pero las palabras de Snape la dejaron en shock.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto ella aun sorprendida.

-Yo… no, no dije nada –Susurro el en un tono de voz bajo pero que ella pudo escuchar.

-Si, si dijiste –Dijo ella mirándolo con sus despampanantes ojos verdes –Lo que dijiste ¿es… cierto?

Severus estaba avergonzado y sonrojado, le confeso de golpe a Lily de manera inconsciente que la amaba y ahora no sabia que poder decir, y si le decía una mentira, el mismo se estaría mintiendo. No quedaba de otra que decirle su más grande y profundo secreto.

-Si… yo te amo Lily –Confeso el pelinegro a la chica pelirroja que ahora lo miraba sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Severus, tu…

-Y créeme que realmente lo siento –Repitió el chico la disculpa, pero ahora de manera mas profunda –Te llame así porque me sentía, enojado y humillado. Pase por un muy feo momento y prácticamente lo que hice fue desquitarme contigo.

-Si, eso hiciste –Repuso ella volviéndole el enojo que sentía por el insulto, pero ahora con emociones y sentimiento mezclados.

-Pero en parte yo sentí que tu también te estabas burlando de mi –Dijo el con algo de resentimiento.

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamo ella ofendida –Yo solo trate de ayudarte, yo no me burle de ti…

-¿Entonces porque me pareció que ibas a sonreír cuando Potter me colgó de cabeza? –Pregunto el mirando fijamente a ella.

Lily frunció el seño sin entender, pero luego se acordó de que ella efectivamente estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír cuando James colgó de cabeza a su amigo.

-Estuve colgado, siendo humillado delante de mucha gente y pude ver como mi mejor amiga parecía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse ¿Acaso piensas que eso no me lastimo? –Pregunto el chico con voz dolida mirando a su amiga –Parecía que te daba satisfacción ver como me humillaban.

-¡No! Lo siento Sev, es que yo…

-¿No pudiste evitarlo? –Pregunto el con desdén.

Lily quería tratar de decir algo mas, pero no supo que mas decir. Se formo un incomodo y lastimoso silencio entre ellos, hasta que Severus lo rompió.

-Me preguntaste si yo aspiraba al igual que los otros ser Mortifago ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta dijo –No voy a ser Mortifago.

Nuevamente la sorpresa invadió a Lily, miro a su amigo para confirmar si lo que decía era verdad y al comprobar que no había ningún signo de mentira en los profundos ojos de Severus, sonrió como nunca antes.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? –Pregunta ella con voz esperanzada.

-Si, se nota que ellos nunca fueron mis amigos –El desprecio se podía notar en la voz de Snape.

-¿Quiénes? –Confundida ella pregunto.

-Avery y Mulciber. No solo ellos, muchos de ellos estuvieron ahí cuando Potter y Black me hicieron eso, y no hicieron nada para ayudarme o defenderme. Simplemente se burlaban de mí, como todos los demás. No me uniré a la causa del señor oscuro, ellos nunca me apoyaron, solo me quieren por mis conocimientos.

-Estas haciendo lo correcto Sev, y es mejor para…

-Veo que siempre estuve solo –Interrumpió el chico con la mirada lastimada y perdida. Su tono de voz era bajo y triste –Parece que nunca tuve un verdadero amigo aquí.

-Eso no es cierto, yo siempre estuve ahí para ti…

-Pero te burlaste de mi –Dijo el sin mirarla, con voz lastimada –Y siempre preferiste escuchar el razonamiento de otras personas en lugar de las mías, se supone que debemos tenernos confianza, pero tu prefieres escuchar mas a Mary o a Alice, ¡Incluso confías mas en la palabra de Lupin que la mía!

-Pero Remus, siempre ha sido mas serio y honesto que los otros, y además es prefecto –Comento ella defendiendo a Lupin.

-Pues muy buen trabajo hace, dejar que sus amigos hagan lo que quieran conmigo mientras el se pone a leer calmado un libro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Pues… el… el –Lily no sabia que decir al respecto. Ella también es una prefecta al igual que Remus, pero ella había cachado a sus amigos haciendo lo que ellos se les antojara y el no hacia nada para detenerlos.

Severus se dio la vuelta y se marcho con la cabeza gacha hacia las escaleras.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

-Lily, si fuera a ti quien hubieran avergonzado, yo te hubiera defendido sin criticarme ni burlarme de ti. En serio lamento mucho lo que dije, créeme que nunca te lo diré a ti ni a nadie más, ya no me burlare del estatus de sangre. Y tampoco vayas a creer que me volveré Mortifago, pero supongo que realmente eso no cambiaria nada para ti.

-Sev, yo…

-Tú parece que no sabes lo que se siente tener una familia que nunca te demostró quererte, no sabes lo que siente que todas las personas que conociste cuando eras pequeño se burlaban de ti por tu apariencia o tu vestimenta, sabes lo horrible que es que unos malditos bravucones te hagan la vida imposible una vez que pisaste un lugar en el que pensaste que podrías comenzar de nuevo, porque en mi caso, Potter y sus merodeadores son un claro ejemplo. Desde que llegue aquí planeaba no juntarme con ellos de nuevo desde que los conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero ellos me hacían bromas y todos se burlaban de mi, para todos ellos eran unos genios, pero yo no podía regresarles lo que me hicieron porque yo seria considerado el malo de todo y ellos las pobres victimas cuando se supone que debería haber sido al revés. Poco a poco sus bromas fueron menos divertidas y mas peligrosas, acaso no viste lo que me hicieron, ellos me acosan siempre que me ven o que están aburridos ¡Ni siquiera les hice nada cuando ellos me hicieron eso! –Severus estaba siendo tan abierto con Lily que le estaba expresando su triste vida y llorando. Cosa que a Lily también le hizo derramar lagrimas por sus ojos por lo que su amigo le estaba revelando. Lily pudo ver exactamente como su amigo de la infancia estaba destrozado por dentro, había pasado por tantas cosas y eso a ella le dolía por no darse cuenta de eso antes –Sus bromas fueron más crueles y yo siento que cuando te revelo lo que pasa con ellos no estas conmigo, no me apoyas y a mi eso me lastima mucho por dentro. Yo tuve una pésima vida y nadie me ayudaba, ni siquiera el profesor Slughorn que se supone que es el jefe de nuestra casa se daba cuenta de nada, y como es lógico las personas que pasan por un tipo de vida así toman malos caminos, pero yo no quería ser tampoco una mala persona… yo quería suicidarme (al escuchar eso Lily se horrorizo y se llevo una mano a la boca) pasaba por unos malos momentos y fue Malfoy el que me convenció de que me ayudaría y me protegería, siempre y cuando siguiera los ideales de la casa pero ya no puedo hacerlo más… Escúchame, no te pido que me perdones solo espero que con esto me entiendas un poco, lo siento, nunca te quise hacer daño y créeme que nunca lo hare otra vez.

Lily iba a decirle algo muy importante en ese momento, pero Severus ya se había puesto a correr por las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, aunque Lily noto que su mirada parecía herida y soltaba algunas lagrimas; cosa que eso le dolió a ella también.

-¡Espera! ¡Sev! ¡Sev! –Lily grito, más Severus ya se había alejado mucho de ella, y ella no podía salir a seguirlo ya que había pasado más del toque de queda.

Lily se sintió muy mal consigo misma, a pesar de que ella estaba enojada porque la insulto, Severus tenia razón porque ella había aguantado las ganas de reírse de el por lo que James le hizo; al pensar en eso se sintió como una persona horrible. Además ella lo había insultado también, cuando el la llamo Sangre sucia, ella lo llamo Snivellus en venganza. Pero lo que mas le dolió y le sorprendió saber, era que el esta enamorado de ella, pero ella ahora no sabia si esos sentimientos habían cambiado esta noche. También le afecto y le dolió muchísimo saber por cuantas cosas a pasado su amigo cuando tan solo era un niño. Sus ojos verdes derramaban lagrimas pues estaba muy afectada por su discusión, ella quería abrazarlo, mas el se fue y ni siquiera lo pudo consolar. Se llevo una mano a los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas y entro en el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda, con un objetivo que hacer para mañana

…

A la mañana siguiente, Severus fue a comer muy temprano en el gran comedor. Al levantarse de su cama había evitado hablar con Avery y Mulciber y los otros Slytherin; cuando le dijo a Lily que no iba a volverse un Mortifago, le decía la verdad. Era cierto que el ya sabia mucho sobre artes oscuras, pero que las sepa dominar no quería decir que se tenía que volver un Mortifago, o tener que tomar un camino oscuro.

Mientras comía, noto que algunos alumnos se reían de el mientras se murmuraban cosas que el no podía escuchar pero ya se hacia una idea de que hablaban. Su momento mas vergonzoso fue comentado en toda la escuela, sobre como Potter y Black "lo ponían en su lugar". Severus estaba enojado, si no lo hubieran atrapado con la guardia baja y si no hubieran sido dos contra uno, el hubiera sido el que hubiera puesto en su lugar a Potter y a Black, pero ya el daño fue causado. Después de comer se fue al mismo lugar en donde fue humillado por los dos merodeadores y se puso a leer sentado, tranquilo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes.

Era un domingo muy relajante, el sol resplandeciente estaba oculto por una gran cantidad de nubes y pegaba una buena brisa fresca, dando el ambiente claro de un día perfecto. Snape estaba recostado en un árbol cercano al lago y las hojas del aquel gran árbol le daban una muy buena sombra. Severus empezó a leer por varios minutos su libro reglamentario de hechizos nivel cinco por séptima vez en lo que estaba en Hogwarts tratándose de olvidar de todo lo que se encontraba. Estaba tan tranquilo y concentrado en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que alguien frente a el lo estaba observando.

-Hola.

Severus se sobresalto y rápidamente tomo su varita y apunto a alguien que no se esperaba encontrar esa mañana.

-Lily ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Necesitaba buscarte, un prefecto de Ravenclaw me dijo que te vio venir aquí ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Ehhh, bueno.

Lily se sentó a su lado en el suave césped y recostó su espalda en el gran tronco del árbol. Por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el silencio fue cortado cuando Lily fue la que decidió hablar.

-¿Como estas? –Pregunto ella con una forzada sonrisa.

-Bien –Contesto el con la misma sonrisa – ¿Y tu?

-Igual –Dijo ella pero luego su sonrisa s esfumo –En realidad no.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Severus, realmente lamento mucho tener que burlarme de ti ayer, casi mi rio de ti, y también te llame Snivellus. De verdad, lo siento.

-Mas bien soy yo el que tiene que disculparse contigo, yo…

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Te perdono –Dice ella mirando con una sonrisa.

-Yo también.

Ambos amigos se dedicaron una sonrisa y Lily procedió a abrazar a su amigo sorprendiéndolo en un principio pero correspondiéndole después de unos segundos ambos se separaron.

-Entonces ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos? –Pregunto Severus con voz soñadora.

-En realidad, tengo unos asuntos que hablar contigo primero –Comento ella dándole una mirada decidida.

-Esta bien –Contesta el, algo temeroso por lo que ella le pregunte.

-Cuando me dijiste que no ibas a ser mortifago ¿decías la verdad? –Pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, no voy a convertirme en un mortifago –Responde el mirándola también.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te interesan tanto las artes oscuras? –Pregunta ella con algo de asco al mencionar las artes oscuras.

-Lily, desde antes de venir a Hogwarts yo siempre estuve interesado y fascinado por la magia, por las pociones, por los hechizos, las artes oscuras me llamo la atención ya que su historia y la forma en que narraba me parecía interesante. Como tal yo me obsesione con todo respecto a la magia, pero me interese mas en las artes oscuras debido a la vida que estaba pasando.

-¿De que hablas? –Confundida ella pregunta, aunque ya en parte sabia de que se trataba.

-Tuve unos vecinos que se burlaban de mi, nunca tuve amigos, mis padres no me cuidan, no me prestan atención, nunca me mostraron… afecto –Contesta con una voz queda –E incluso mi padre fue negligente e incluso violento conmigo en algunos casos, todo ese odio y dolor que pase hizo que me llamara la atención las artes oscuras. Mi infancia no fue muy buena.

-Lamento mucho eso Sev…

-No es tu culpa –Se apresuro a decir Severus –Y probablemente te preguntes porque tengo prejuicios hacia el estado de sangre ¿cierto? Eso se debe a todas las personas muggles que conocí que me trataron tan mal.

-Lamento que tus primeras impresiones de los muggles que conociste no hayan sido las mas altas.

-No te disculpes. Oye, si tanto te molesta que este interesado en las artes oscuras, ya no lo hare mas.

-¿Qué? –Lily se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Severus – ¿Ya no veras algo que trate de las artes oscuras?

-Si tú me lo pides, entonces ya no me interesaran, aunque ya no podría estar en mi mejor campo.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Se apresuro a preguntar Lily, no comprendiendo como su amigo dice que solo es bueno para las artes oscuras –Eres uno de los estudiantes mas sobresalientes de Hogwarts. Eres muy bueno en pociones, en encantamientos, tienes un buen dominio de la magia, eres muy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, eres muy bueno en los duelos, incluso mejor que Potter y Black (al escuchar eso, Snape sonrió) y también eres bueno creando hechizos, eres bueno en la magia no verbal y sin varita, tienes conocimientos en la magia curativa, también eres muy inteligente. Es cierto que quiero que dejes las artes oscuras, pero no te tienes que menospreciar, tienes muchos talentos que infravaloras Sev, eres muy bueno en muchas otras cosas, no solo en las artes oscuras.

Al escuchar tantos halagos, Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

-Gracias Lily –Dijo el con una sonrisa muy feliz –Entonces ya no voy a estar interesado en la artes oscuras y en el estado de sangre. Y ahora quiere decir ¿Qué podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-No –Respondió ella.

Poco a poco la sonrisa en el rostro de Severus se fue desvaneciendo y el chico se preocupo y se confundió.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo articular el pelinegro.

-Necesito preguntarte algo más y quiero que me seas totalmente sincero ¿Bien? –Ella vio como el asentía, así que decidió formular la pregunta de la manera mas sencilla – ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste anoche sobre que… me amas?

Severus palideció. Había olvidado que le confeso a Lily su mayor sentimiento hacia ella. Trato de pensar en algo para poder cambiar el tema, pero Lily sabría lo que el planeaba, y no podía decirle una mentira porque eso no seria lo correcto. Con algo de nerviosismo, decidió confesarle su mayor sentimiento.

-Si, es verdad –Dijo el sin poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Me lo dices de corazón? –Pregunto ella, y al ver que afirmaba con la cabeza, hizo otra pregunta – ¿Desde cuando lo haces?

Hubo un silencio, y cuando Lily pensó en repetirle la pregunta, Severus hablo.

-Desde los nueve años… cuando te vi por primera vez cuando le demostrabas a Petunia tu magia –Explico el tímidamente.

Lily lo miro muy sorprendida y con un pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. No podía creer que aquel niño que le explico que ella era una bruja y le enseño todo sobre el mundo mágico hubiera estado enamorado de ella. Después de tanto tiempo.

-Lily yo… escucha yo realmente espero que no estés enojada conmigo por esto –Dijo apresuradamente Severus –No quisiera que tu y…

-¿Por qué me enojaría contigo solo por eso? –Pregunto algo divertida la chica, mirando al nervioso chico.

-Se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, en mas de una ocasión me dijiste que yo siempre voy a ser tu mejor amigo y no quisiera que ahora por…

Severus se callo cuando Lily tomo con sus suaves manos su rostro, haciendo que la mire directamente. Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros.

-¿Realmente lo que sientes y todo lo que me estas prometiendo, es mas honesto que la palabra de un Hufflepuff? –Pregunto ella con una voz que sonaba como si quisiera que le dijeran una gran verdad. Severus al ver que ella anhelaba saber si sus sentimientos son reales decidió admitirlo.

-Si.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Lily fue acercando el rostro de Severus al suyo y cuando ya estaban en el limite del espacio personal, ella cerro sus ojos y poso suavemente sus labios en los de el, besándolo. El beso hizo que Severus abriera los ojos como plato y su rostro se pusiera de un color tan rojo como el cabello de Lily; por unos segundos el no correspondió el beso por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, pero luego con mucha timidez empezó a besar también a la chica. Poco a poco ambos disfrutaban el gusto del tacto que se daban, volviendo el beso mas apasionado. Lily besaba a Severus mientras sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y Severus las tenias en la espalda de la chica. El beso fue tan largo que luego el aire les hacia falta, por lo cual se separaron para recuperar oxigeno y cuando sus miradas se reencontraron ambos sonrieron de una manera muy feliz.

-¡Te amo Sev! –Exclamo ella a el con una mirada muy radiante.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto el, algo atontado por el beso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Necesitas que te vuelva a besar para que sepas que te amo –Se burlo ella divertida.

-Es que… entre tantos chicos mas guapos que yo, como Longbottom, Potter o…

-En primera, Frank ya tiene a Alice, y en segunda ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dije a Potter ayer? –Acordó ella.

-Si, me acuerdo…

-No me importa tu exterior, tu interior es lo que mas adoro y se que si cambias, serás una gran persona.

-¿Qué sucede?

De repente se escucho otra voz y ambos al dirigir la mirada observaron que quien hablo fue James Potter acompañado de Sirius Black. Ellos se dirigieron a donde estaban Severus y Lily, en donde el primero decidió tomar su varita prevenidamente, pero Lily le agarro la mano tranquilizándolo y le susurro…

-Tranquilo estoy contigo.

-¿Snivellus te esta molestando Evans? –Pregunto Potter con una voz fresca.

-¿Necesitas que le demos una lección? –Pregunto ahora Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ninguna de las dos, ¿Y como es que supieron que estamos aquí? –Pregunto Lily mirando con mala cara a los dos merodeadores.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos –Dijo Potter llevándose una mano al cabello despeinándoselo – ¿Y que haces aquí con Snivellus?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar un tiempo a solas con mi novio? –Ella le pregunto.

La pregunta paralizo tanto a los dos merodeadores como a Severus. La pregunta de Lily fue tan natural que los dos merodeadores creyeron que se había equivocado al formularla. Por lo que James decidió corregirla.

-¿De que estas hablando Evans? ¿Creo que te estas equivocando?

-¿Equivocándome en que?

-¡En que Snivellus es tu novio! –Dijo impulsivamente Black – ¿Cómo podría ser tu novio después de lo que te dijo ayer?

-Se lo que dijo, pero se disculpo conmigo…

-Eso no debería cambiar nada –Protesto ahora Potter molesto, dirigiendo la mirada a Snape – ¿Qué le hiciste a Evans Snivellus? ¿Le lanzaste el maleficio imperio o la hiciste beber amortentia?

-Nada de eso, es que a diferencia de ti, el no es un idiota que se cree lo mejor del mundo solo porque se le da bien el Quidditch –Repuso Lily molesta.

-Pero el también es un idiota que le encantan las artes oscuras –Defendió Sirius a su amigo, dirigiendo el insulto a Severus.

-Ya no me interesan –Contesto Severus mirando con una mirada fría a Sirius.

-Eso es mas falso que mi elfo domestico cantando –Se burlo el.

-Si es por Lily, yo puedo cambiar. Dejare de interesarme en las artes oscuras y hare todo lo que sea con tal de estar con ella, y poder hacerla feliz –Repuso Severus en voz alta e imponente y con una mirada severa a los dos merodeadores que se quedaron callados al igual que Lily –Ya no me juntare con los Slytherin que quieran ser Mortifagos, solo quiero poder estar con Lily y hacerla feliz porque yo la amo y nunca haría nada para lastimarla, y si dije lo que dije ayer fue porque ustedes fueron unos miserables que no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que molestarme y humillarme de esa forma. Realmente ustedes son unas basuras que parece que no van a cambiar ¡Me dan asco!

Hubo un silencio por lo dicho por Severus, hasta que fue roto por Sirius y James que decidieron apuntar con sus varitas a Severus, el cual iba hacer lo mismo pero Lily se puso delante de el cubriéndolo.

-¡Quítate Evans! –Bramo Sirius, enojado porque le llamaron basura.

-¡No lo hare! –Exclamo ella –Y mejor déjennos en paz, ustedes no son nadie para meterse en mis asuntos.

-¡Pero no puedes estar con el! –Grita Potter enojado, queriendo encontrar un buen Angulo para apuntarle a Severus.

-¿Y eso quien lo decidió? –Pregunta ella viendo a Potter con mala cara –Tu y nadie me puede exigir con quien salgo y con quien no. Ahora si no les molesta, Sev y yo nos vamos y si se les ocurre molestarnos otra vez, le restare a Gryffindor los puntos que conseguiste en tu ultimo juego de Quidditch.

Y tomando la mano de Severus, ella lo llevo fuera de los terrenos dejando a Black y a Potter totalmente atónitos. Sirius realmente no podía creer que Lily dijera que Severus era su novio y le enojo no poder hechizarlo, y James estaba totalmente molesto, queriendo negar que Evans haya escogido a "Snivellus" en vez de a el, antes de irse la pareja, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Severus planeando hacerle algo cuando se encuentre solo. Lily después de unos minutos llevo a Severus a la torre de astronomía en donde se asomaron a ver todo Hogwarts por el balcón en donde podían ver una bella vista del castillo.

-Oye –Dice Severus después de llegar a observar todo el castillo –Gracias por defenderme allá afuera.

-No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no te vuelvan a hacer daño –Le afirma ella viendo con una sonrisa el castillo.

-Aunque realmente lo dudo, conociéndolos, ellos esperaran el momento perfecto en el que este solo y luego me atacaran, y además, al ya no juntarme mas con Avery, Mulciber y los demás, ellos también me vayan a querer hacer daño –Le contesto el con una notable tristeza –Ahora si me va a tocar lo peor.

-Eso no pasara, ahora podrás enfocarte en otras metas, podrás hacer nuevas amistades, demostraras que vales en muchas cosas y además, yo voy a estar contigo, acuérdate que ahora soy tu novia –Le dice ella con una sonrisa divertida.

El chico ve a la chica agradecido y le abraza con una mano el hombro y luego se acerca a ella lentamente y junta sus labios con los de ella. Lily se sorprende por la acción del pelinegro, pero le corresponde felizmente. Al igual que el beso anterior, este se empezó lento y después muy apasionado. Severus y Lily se besaban mientras la brisa de aire de ese día hacia que sus cabellos se movieran despeinándolos un poco. Después de unos largos segundos, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron llenos de alegría mientras la brillante mirada verde de Lily se encontró con la obsidiana mirada negra de Severus.

-Te amo Lily.

-¿Realmente lo haces?

-Siempre.

Y al escuchar eso, Lily volvió a juntar sus labios con los del chico sabiendo que a partir de ahora seria el inicio de algo hermoso.

**Epilogo**

Desde ese día, Severus Snape y Lily Evans se hicieron pareja. Todo Hogwarts vio como ellos se demostraban muestras de afecto que no solo eran de amistad y eso causo alguna que otras controversias. Las amigas de Lily en parte no podían creer como había empezado a salir con Severus, pero después de muchas palabras de convencimiento de la pelirroja, ellas tomaron la palabra de la chica y al ver como el chico era ahora un poco mas diferente de como era (Seguía teniendo una actitud de personaje Badass pero sin juntarse con los de Slytherin y sin burlarse de ellas) decidieron darle una oportunidad. Avery, Mulciber y los otros aspirantes a Mortifagos no le perdonaron a Severus que se juntaran con "los sangres sucias" y los traidores de la sangre y trataron de hacerle la vida imposible al chico, pero era un poco imposible pues algunas personas apoyaban a Severus ahora y lo ayudaban. Los merodeadores también tuvieron sus problemas con ellos. Remus era el que menos problemas puso y el que menos interfirió en la relación. Peter tampoco puso tantos problemas, pero apoyaba las negativas de Sirius y James. Sirius aborrecía la relación de Lily con Severus y aun seguía negativo con el, y James probablemente era el que mas molesto estaba por la relación de la Gryffindor con el Slytherin, y tenia deseos de burlarse y humillar mas que nunca a Snape por (según el) quitarle lo que debería ser suyo, pero ahora Severus no se dejaba humillar mas y era el que ahora la gente defendía y apoyaba cuando Potter trataba de humillarlo; y cuando no había nadie quien lo pudiera ayudar, James trataba de intimidarlo, pero ahora era Severus quien lo ponía en su lugar.

Tal como Severus dijo, cambio. Ahora ya no se burlaba del estado de la sangre de algún mago o una bruja, no se junto más con los futuros aspirantes a mortifagos de Slytherin y ya no mostro ningún deseo de relacionarse con algún tema de las artes oscuras. Ahora decidió ser un poco mas abierto con la gente pero sin cambiar tanto su personalidad original, floreció y demostró mas que nunca los dones que el nunca prefirió mostrar y muchos lo alababan por lo bueno que era en muchas materias de Hogwarts, tanto alumnos como maestros, y se volvió uno de los estudiantes mas prodigiosos y ahora uno de los mas conocidos. Ahora ya nadie conocía a Severus solo por saber más de artes oscuras que ninguno otro o porque era "la presa favorita de James Potter". Incluso Albus Dumbledore indico que quería que Severus fuera su protegido y mantenerlo bajo su tutela, pues el chico ahora demostraba ideas y talento prodigio y si mejoraba y controlaba mejor esos talentos y destrezas seria de gran ayuda para la futura guerra, sin embargo Severus decidió rechazar la oferta, pues el sabia que juntarse de esa manera con el seria algo fuertemente difícil y en parte estaba algo resentido con el viejo por no hacer nada para que Potter y los demás merodeadores dejaran de molestarlo, pero le aseguro al anciano director que si el lo acepta, se juntaría a la orden del fénix.

Su vida fuera de hogwarts continuo siendo difícil, puesto que sus padres aun seguían mal en su relación, pero Severus con ayuda de Lily y sus padres lograron hacer que funcionara un poco mejor las cosas. El ahora pasaba más tiempo en la casa de los Evans en lugar de su casa para evitar problemas con su padre, sin embargo aun tenia que soportar a Petunia.

Terminando sus estudios académicos en el séptimo año, Lily y Severus fueron nombrados premios anuales de Hogwarts y se convirtieron en lo mejores alumnos de Hogwarts y en la mejor pareja. Al finalizar sus estudios, la pareja fue nombrada a miembros de la orden del fenix y pelearon en la guerra. Lily aprendió mas que nunca hechizos y encantamientos muy antiguos y avanzados siendo de gran ayuda y utilidad y Severus aprendió oclumancia y legeremancia gracias al director de Hogwarts, incluso había algunos que decían que supero a Dumbledore al demostrar esos talentos. Para calmar un poco el estrés de la guerra Severus y Lily decidieron dar un paso de relajación en su relación pero terminaron teniendo un hijo, y ahora decidieron mas que nunca que la guerra debía de terminar por el bien del bebe. Dumbledore al ver que Severus era uno de los miembros más diestros, le enseño por medio del pensadero los recuerdos esenciales de Tom Ryddle, y al conocer tanto de su pasado y el recuerdo borroso de Tom con el profesor Slughorn, Severus decidió mantener a Lily al tanto del pasado de Voldemort y le pregunto que si podría tratar de recuperar ese importante recuerdo al ser ella una de las alumnas mas importantes y queridas del profesor. Después de algunos inconvenientes, Lily lo logro, y supieron el mayor secreto de Voldemort: Los Horrocruxes.

Dándose las ideas de lo que podrían ser, Albus, Severus y Lily se embarcaron en un viaje para buscarlos, pero Lily tuvo que dejar el viaje, puesto que debía de encontrarse sana por el bien del futuro bebe. Después de una gran y peligrosa aventura, lograron acabar con el señor tenebroso destruyendo todos los Horrocruxes; en donde hubo una gran victoria y celebración en el mundo mágico en donde todos vitoreaban y agradecían totalmente a Albus y a Severus por ser los que derrotaron al señor oscuro y por acabar con una era oscura y tenebrosa, haciendo que una nueva era llena de luz y alegría comenzara. Lily y Severus se casaron y tuvieron a su bebe, que por cierto es un niño.

**Fin.**

Bueno, esto es a lo que me refiero.

Vale, aquí puse textos y diálogos del quinto y séptimo libro para hacerlo un poco más fiel a la historia, y como dije en la discusión de Lily y Severus pasa algo más diferente. Severus Snape ha pasado por tantas cosas que realmente me molesta como algunos lo desprecian. "Una mala vida, te lleva a un mal camino" eso es un dicho que me dijo mi abuela una vez y tiene mucho sentido, y a pesar de que Severus tuvo una mala vida y un mal camino, su amor por Lily fue su única fuerza para seguir vivo y enfrentar tanto peligro, incluso su amor por Lily fue mas grande que el que James sentía por ella (confirmado por J.K. Rowling), por eso es uno de los personajes que mas me ha encantado.

Aunque algo me dice que puse a Severus muy sentimental en esta historia, si ustedes lo notan ya lo verían.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que les haya encantado, angustiado, les haya hecho llorar. Bueno si han leído esta historia me gustaría que me dejaran un review para poder leerlos y ver que todo lo que escribí no haya sido en vano, me seria de mucha ayuda y agradecería bastante. Además también tengo muchos fanfics que escribir de Harry Potter (y algunos serian con respecto a esta pareja en particular), así que no vayan a creer que este es el único. Así que sin más que decir les mando un abrazo a todos los fans de HP.

¡Adiós!

PD: Hoy nueve de enero, es el cumpleaños Severus Snape. Dedico este fanfic para poder recordar a mi personaje favorito.


End file.
